iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fan:Angry Birds Ice Age
Hey IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand, can you give me a plot idea for this page? I want the Angry Birds to be sucked into a portal that takes them back in time to the Ice Age, where Soto and his pack are attacking the humans. Here's the plot for the game Angry Birds Rio: The opening scene for the game begins with a single panel of Red, Blue Jay, and Chuck watching over their eggs. The panel is replaced by these birds being captured in a cage, then transported to Rio by smugglers, and then they broke out of their cage (angrily), and proceed to release the caged birds, Blu and Jewel from their cages. - What should the beginning scene be about? After the adventure ends with Soto being defeated, the birds then are warped into Ice Age 2, then Dawn of the Dinosaurs, then Continental Drift, then Collision Course, then Ice Age 6. After completing Ice Age 6, the birds then are warped back into the present day. What do you think of my idea? 21:48, December 15, 2016 (UTC) : Your idea sounds good. : I'm sorry, but I can't help you as I don't play Angry Birds and don't know much about them. : Besides, I think it's time you learnt how do make pages all by yourself without any help from me. : IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 22:00, December 15, 2016 (UTC) : P.S. Just one question, what plot will you use for Ice Age 6? Are you going to make your own Ice Age 6 plot? Or do you want to use my Ice Age: Thawed Out ''plot? '''If you want to use ''Ice Age: Thawed Out, please let me know yes or no?' :: Yes, '''please,' I would like to use your Ice Age Thawed Out plot. ::: Okay, you can, but in future please ask me first if you want to use one of my pages as part of one of your pages. I have changed your wording to show how you should ask me in future. :: In the game Angry Birds, players use a slingshot to launch birds at pigs stationed in or around various structures with the goal of destroying all the pigs on the playing field. As players advance through the game new types of birds become available, some with special abilities that can be activated by the player. Rovio Entertainment has supported Angry Birds with numerous free updates that add additional game content, and the company has also released stand-alone holiday and promotional versions of the game. :: Angry Birds has been praised for its success for leveraging a combination of addictive gameplay, comical style, and low price into a viable franchise with long-term potential for profit. The game's popularity has led to the production of additional versions of Angry Birds for personal computers and gaming consoles, as well as a market for merchandise featuring its characters and even long-term plans for a feature film or television series. With a combined tally of over 2 billion downloads across all platforms as of January 2014. :: I will tell you about the characters later. Click on the characters which are on the "Characters" section. Please look up "angry birds wiki rio" on Google. ::: Thanks, but no thanks. I don't care about Angry Birds, I am too busy to play video games and have more important things to do. :: Please, can you give me suggestions for the plot of Angry Birds Ice Age? I don't want it to become a ripoff of the game Angry Birds Rio. Besides, I need you because you're smart, and I sometimes can't make ideas. :( ::: Well, thanks for thinking I am smart. ::: But no, you have to learn to make ideas. In fact, I'm not going to help you as much in future, sorry. '' ::: ''I feel like all I've done on this wiki since I came back is pander to you, and I would like to spend more time working on my own pages and ideas. That's what I signed up to do in the first place. '' ::: ''Also, I don't know anything about Angry Birds and I don't have the time to because I am busy, so if you have to ask someone maybe ask someone who knows more about Angry Birds. :: 22:07, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :: -P.S, I know why the frozen continent of Antarctica is frozen: Scrat was still chasing his acorn in his UFO, until one day, he crash-landed onto Antarctica, and he accidentally pressed a button that froze all of Antarctica. ::: Okay, that is an interesting idea you have. ::: My responses are in italics. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 00:02, December 16, 2016 (UTC)